


ᴘᴏᴏʀ ᴡᴀʏꜰᴀʀɪɴɢ ꜱᴛʀᴀɴɢᴇʀ |ρєтєя ραякєя|

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: The Real You [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Overdosing, POV Third Person, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Peter Parker, Sad Ending, Some Humor, Wordcount: Over 20.000, pre-Spider-Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: "𝙸'𝚖 𝚐𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚘𝚖𝚎""𝕀𝕥 𝕙𝕦𝕣𝕥𝕤 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕙𝕖𝕝𝕝 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕕𝕒𝕪 𝕚𝕥 𝕕𝕠𝕖𝕤𝕟'𝕥"Blaire Russell is best friends with Peter Parker and Ned Leeds, and she may seem like a normal fifteen year old girl -- the problem is that she's not. Blaire suffers from PTSD and the only way she can help the pain is through . . . drugs which Peter and Ned don't know about. What will happen when her long time best friend finds out about her struggles?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Real You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218233
Kudos: 1





	1. ℂℍ𝔸ℝ𝔸ℂ𝕋𝔼ℝ𝕊

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Cherry, I really wanted to write a story with that tone of the movie, and I know I'm going to kind of regret it -- I have to make this story like so dark and sad.

**ℂℍ𝔸ℝ𝔸ℂ𝕋𝔼ℝ𝕊**

****

**Blaire Russell**

**"It is not your decision to make"**

****

**Peter Parker**

**"Why did you do this to yourself?"**

***𝐏𝐎𝐎𝐑 𝐖𝐀𝐘𝐅𝐀𝐑𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐒𝐓𝐑𝐀𝐍𝐆𝐄𝐑***

**"𝕀𝕥 𝕙𝕦𝕣𝕥𝕤 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕙𝕖𝕝𝕝 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕕𝕒𝕪 𝕚𝕥 𝕕𝕠𝕖𝕤𝕟'𝕥"**

**𝓑𝓵𝓪𝓲𝓻𝓮 𝓡𝓾𝓼𝓼𝓮𝓵𝓵 𝓲𝓼 𝓫𝓮𝓼𝓽 𝓯𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓷𝓭𝓼 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓟𝓮𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝓟𝓪𝓻𝓴𝓮𝓻 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓝𝓮𝓭 𝓛𝓮𝓮𝓭𝓼, 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓼𝓱𝓮 𝓶𝓪𝔂 𝓼𝓮𝓮𝓶 𝓵𝓲𝓴𝓮 𝓪 𝓷𝓸𝓻𝓶𝓪𝓵 𝓯𝓲𝓯𝓽𝓮𝓮𝓷 𝔂𝓮𝓪𝓻 𝓸𝓵𝓭 𝓰𝓲𝓻𝓵 -- 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓹𝓻𝓸𝓫𝓵𝓮𝓶 𝓲𝓼 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓼𝓱𝓮'𝓼 𝓷𝓸𝓽. 𝓑𝓵𝓪𝓲𝓻𝓮 𝓼𝓾𝓯𝓯𝓮𝓻𝓼 𝓯𝓻𝓸𝓶 𝓟𝓣𝓢𝓓 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓸𝓷𝓵𝔂 𝔀𝓪𝔂 𝓼𝓱𝓮 𝓬𝓪𝓷 𝓱𝓮𝓵𝓹 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓹𝓪𝓲𝓷 𝓲𝓼 𝓽𝓱𝓻𝓸𝓾𝓰𝓱 . . . 𝓭𝓻𝓾𝓰𝓼 𝔀𝓱𝓲𝓬𝓱 𝓟𝓮𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓝𝓮𝓭 𝓭𝓸𝓷'𝓽 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓪𝓫𝓸𝓾𝓽. 𝓦𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝔀𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓱𝓪𝓹𝓹𝓮𝓷 𝔀𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓵𝓸𝓷𝓰 𝓽𝓲𝓶𝓮 𝓫𝓮𝓼𝓽 𝓯𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓷𝓭 𝓯𝓲𝓷𝓭𝓼 𝓸𝓾𝓽 𝓪𝓫𝓸𝓾𝓽 𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓼𝓽𝓻𝓾𝓰𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓼?**

**"𝙸'𝚖 𝚐𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚘𝚖𝚎"**

**©ℝ𝔸𝔼 - 𝟚𝟘𝟚𝟙**

****


	2. ℙ𝕃𝔸𝕐𝕃𝕀𝕊𝕋

****

****ℙ𝕃𝔸𝕐𝕃𝕀𝕊𝕋** **

**1 - POOR WAYFARING STRANGER: DAVID O'DOWDA**

**"I'm going home"**

**2 - SUGAR AND SPICE: ICON FOR HIRE**

**"They got me, they got me, they got me hooked so good. High fructose Hollywood"**

**3 - THEATRE: ICON FOR HIRE**

**"What happened to the girl who could overlook the world? She never gave a second to what the other people thought. What happened to the dream of rejecting the routine?"**

**4 - OBSTACLES: SYD MATTERS**

**"Let's say sunshine for everyone, but as far as I can remember"**

**5 - IODINE: ICON FOR HIRE**

**""Crazy" is, I believe, the medical term, when we wanna recover, but we don't wanna learn. Keep breaking what's been fixed a thousand times and gimme some more of that iodine"**

**6 - ASHES: ARROWS TO ATHENS**

**"No second chance could save us"**

**7 - HOPELESS: HALSEY**

**"'Cause you know the truth hurts, but secrets kill"**

**8 - WIPE YOUR TEARS: HALSEY**

**"My bed is too big for only me"**

**9 - TRUE DISASTER: TOVE LO**

**"I said come on, zero fucks about it. Come on, I know I'm gonna get hurt"**

**10 - HAVE IN MIND: CLNGR**

**"So tell me where are you now, when your head is in the clouds"**

**11 - IN THE COLD: ACCEPTANCE**

**"And the flame, it loses color"**

**12 - TIME IN A BOTTLE: YUNGBLUD**

**"I'd save every day like a treasure and then again, I would spend them with you"**

**13 - NEVER BE THE SAME: RED**

**"I can't let you go"**

**14 - OFF WITH HER HEAD: ICON FOR HIRE**

**"Don't let go"**

**15 - GET WELL: ICON FOR HIRE**

**"Come on dry your eyes, meet me on the other side"**

**16 - MISERABLE AT BEST: MAYDAY PARADE**

**"Because these words were never easier for me to say"**

**17 - PIECES: ICON FOR HIRE**

**"You say you try, you're after something better. It doesn't show, you're still not put together. Put on a pretty face, give them a pretty taste, no one's buying it anyway"**

**18 - I'M SO TIRED: LAUV, TROYE SIVAN**

**"Just wanna go home"**

**19 - THE GREY: ICON FOR HIRE**

**"In your deepest pain. In your weakest hour. In your darkest night. You are lovely"**

**20 - END CREDITS: EDEN**

**"And I wanna let you know, I wanna let you go, but I just can't bring myself to speak. But this is how it goes, the end credits, they roll"**

****


	3. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that this story goes over well, because I'm going to put my all into this story!

****

**“I’m going home”**

**-Third Person-**

**They say life is not easy. You’re always trying to fight through the struggles, and sometimes it really just fucks you over and eats away at you. Sometimes you gotta take all the beautiful and sentimental things to heart, because you never know when you could lose them. It’s hard living in a world where it tries to break you at every second.**

**Blaire Russell is a fourteen-year-old girl, who is a native of Queens, New York, even though her parents were both born in South Korea, she has never been there. Blaire used to be a happy person -- until her dad died in a car accident on the way to pick her up from school in the first grade. She was only six years old when her dad died. Since she was young, she really couldn’t understand what happened, until she was ten.**

**That’s when it all changed.**

**Her mother met a new guy, named Jasper. And lemme tell you, Blaire does not like this man. Not one bit. This man wasn’t nice to her. He would yell at her, call her names, insulting her, even going as far as threatening her, or physically hitting her. Blaire’s mother was never around to see it happen, and when Blaire always complained about Jasper, she would never believe her daughter.**

**That resulted in Blaire developing C-PTSD. C-PTSD stands for Complex Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Blaire hasn’t been evaluated for it, but she knows she has it when she looked it up online about her symptoms that she was showing.**

**The only way to get rid of the pain and the anxiety was taking a narcotic called ‘Oxycontin’ and also smoking cigarettes, but mostly taking the oxy or even trying Vicodin. No one really knows about her drug problems. Not even her best friend in the whole wide world, Peter Parker.**

**Blaire and Peter have been best friends since the fifth grade, and they have been through thick and thin. Then in the sixth grade, they met Ned and the trio became inseparable throughout middle school and they were lucky enough to go to the same high school, known as Midtown.**

**Blaire is so lucky that she has friends like Peter and Ned. She acts like a mother to them, taking care of them. But, it’s mostly Peter. She helps him out with his asthma attacks, the hard days, and when he gets picked on by Flash Thompson.**

**Peter’s her best friend, so why wouldn’t she take care of him?**

**ლლლ**

**“No, I’m serious, I just think that this is so stupid,” Blaire complained as she opened her locker to pull out her laptop and books.**

**Peter and Ned were arguing on which was better; Star Wars or Star Trek. In Blaire’s opinion, she thought both of them sucked so she thinks this whole argument is so pointless.**

**“Your point is invalid,” Peter remarked. “Just because you don’t like either, doesn’t mean that me and Ned can’t have a debate on what is better.” Peter continued**

**“Save your breath. You’re getting nowhere. Also, you’re annoying the shit out of me.” Blaire told the two boys, as she shut her locker door, and put her bag over her shoulder.**

**“Whatever. I won anyway.” Peter said, which made Blaire roll her eyes.**

**Peter shut his locker door loudly, which made Blaire flinch, and her heart rate started picking up.**

**_Shit,_ ** **Blaire thought**

**She needed something to help with the pain because she is starting to lose it a little bit.**

**“H-hey, I’ll be in the bathroom,” Blaire told Peter and Ned.**

**The two boys looked at her with this confused look, “Are you alright?” Ned asked**

**“Y-yeah, just some girl stuff.” Blaire lied**

**“Alright. We’ll see you in class?” Peter asked her and Blaire nodded vigorously**

**“Y-yeah,” Blaire stuttered.**

**Blaire ran to the girls’ bathroom, and she locked herself in a stall.**

**She frantically opened up her backpack, pulling out the bottle of oxy. With shaky hands, she popped the pill in her mouth and swallowed, with nothing to wash it down.**

**The pain was starting to drift away, and her heart started to calm down. Blaire leaned her head against the bathroom stall door, and just let out a sad sigh.**

**_This has become my life now,_ ** **Blaire thought sadly.**

**ლლლ**

**It was now lunch-time, and Blaire was on her way to pick up Peter and Ned from their classes, so they could go and eat, because taking oxy without eating was kind of a bad idea on Blaire’s part. So, she really wanted to get some food.**

**But when she got to Peter’s class, she saw him sitting on the ground, looking around for his glasses, as his school-books were sprawled all over the tile floor.**

**_Fucking, Flash Thompson!_ ** **Blaire yelled to herself.**

**Blaire walked over to Peter, and she crouched down and picked up Peter’s glasses. Blaire placed the glasses on Peter’s face, and they just stopped stared at each other.**

**“Flash again?” Blaire asked, which made Peter nod slightly.**

**“Yeah,” Peter muttered.**

**“I swear, I’m gonna have to kick his ass, so he’ll stop messing with you.” Blaire snapped as she helped Peter off the ground.**

**“Please, don’t,” Peter told her, as he was picking up his books, with Blaire’s help of course.**

**“Why? He’s an asshole. He shouldn’t have to treat you like that, Peter.” Blaire said in an aggravated tone.**

**Blaire really hates Flash so much! Just because Peter is really smart, that doesn’t give Flash to do anything to Peter, just because a little smarter than him. Flash’s whole existence really irritates the hell out of Blaire.**

**“I know. But, beating the crap out of him will make you feel better?” Peter asked, as he put his books into his backpack, and put it on his shoulder.**

**“Oh, yeah, totally,” Blaire confirmed**

**Peter laughed at his best friend’s answer. Even when Blaire says the most stupid shit, Peter can’t help but love it anyway.**

**“Let’s just get lunch, shall we?” Peter asked and Blaire nodded**

**“Alrighty.” Blaire smiled**

**ლლლ**

**Blaire was not looking forward to PE. PE wants to make her throw up, because of the drugs she’s taking. And besides, they were playing dodgeball today, this is just going to bring up bad memories of her abuse. Lovely.**

**Blaire sneakily popped a Vicodin in her mouth, while she was busy changing into her uniform. All she really hopes is that this pill will help her in the long run, and not fuck her over instead.**

**As she put the pill bottle back into her backpack, she felt something else brush against the tips of her fingers. She pulled the object out, and she saw it was Peter’s inhaler.**

**_He needs to stop leaving this here,_ ** **Blaire thought as she rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face.**

**The whole point for Peter having an inhaler is for him to keep it safe, not Blaire.**

**All the girls walked out of the locker room, and Blaire saw Peter walking out of the locker room with Ned, and she smiled softly.**

**“Hey, Pete!” Blaire called**

**Peter looked back to the girl in confusion, and Blaire tossed him the inhaler -- which he sadly did not catch.**

**Blaire put her hand to her face, and shook her head, as Peter bent down and picked up his inhaler.**

**“You know, I hate it when you throw me this, Blaire. These cost like 80 dollars.” Peter complained**

**“Sorry, Mr. Butterfingers. Learn how to catch.” Blaire said sarcastically**

**“Well, sorry, I don’t have quick reflexes, Miss . . .” Peter tried to think of a comeback, but sadly he couldn’t come up with anything.**

**“Yeah, uh-huh, keep talking.” Blaire laughed**

**There was a lot of bantering that goes on between Peter and Blaire, so much bantering to the point where people think they’re arguing. But, no that’s just them all the time.**

**“You excited to play dodgeball?” Ned asked the girl as they began to walk towards the seats.**

**“Yeah, I’m excited, because I get to whoop your ass,” Blaire responded and Peter just chuckled.**

**“Oh, you wish.” Peter fired back and Blaire just scoffed out a laugh.**

**“You’re gonna need your inhaler like five seconds into the game.” Blaire fired back**

**“Oh, now, that’s just rude,” Peter replied as both Blaire and Ned began to laugh their heads off at Peter’s demise.**

**“You know, I’m just kidding. You know I love you.” Blaire said as she leaned her head against Peter’s arm.**

**“Yeah. I l-love you too.” Peter stuttered out, and Blaire rolled her eyes.**

**Peter has always been awkward with saying he loves Blaire. I mean, it’s not she wants him to say it to be in a romantic relationship. It’s just platonic.**

**“Alright before this gets any more awkward, can we change the subject?” Ned asked and both Peter and Blaire were relieved that he spoke up.**

**“Yes!” They both exclaimed**

**_This is going to be fun,_ **

**-ᴛʙᴄ-**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 1 of my new story!**

**I have been obsessed with watching Cherry recently, and I saw a fan-made trailer of Spider-Man with a style of the Cherry trailer, and I really wanted to make a story with the same style as Cherry.**

**So this story is going to take place before Peter becomes Spider-Man, I have never written a story about Peter like this, so this is going to be so much fun!**

**The way I imagine Peter, is how I imagined Cherry looking in the beginning of the movie, where he had these big glasses, and he just looked soft sooo yeah.**

***𝐈 𝐃𝐎𝐍'𝐓 𝐎𝐖𝐍 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐌𝐂𝐔, 𝐒𝐏𝐈𝐃𝐄𝐑-𝐌𝐀𝐍, 𝐎𝐑 𝐏𝐄𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝐏𝐀𝐑𝐊𝐄𝐑! 𝐈 𝐎𝐍𝐋𝐘 𝐎𝐖𝐍 𝐁𝐋𝐀𝐈𝐑𝐄 𝐑𝐔𝐒𝐒𝐄𝐋𝐋***

**This story will involve -**

**ʜᴇᴀᴠʏ ᴀɴɢꜱᴛ**

**ᴀʙᴜꜱᴇ**

**ᴘᴛꜱᴅ**

**ʟɪɢʜᴛ ꜰʟᴜꜰꜰ**

**ᴅʀᴜɢ ᴀʙᴜꜱᴇ**

**ᴅʀᴜɢ ᴜꜱᴇ**

**ᴏᴠᴇʀᴅᴏꜱɪɴɢ**

**ᴀʀɢᴜᴍᴇɴᴛꜱ**

**ᴀꜱᴛʜᴍᴀ ᴀᴛᴛᴀᴄᴋꜱ**

**ʙᴜʟʟʏɪɴɢ**

**&**

**ᴘᴀɴɪᴄ ᴀᴛᴛᴀᴄᴋꜱ**

***ɪ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴄᴏᴅᴏɴᴇ ʙᴀᴄᴋꜱᴇᴀᴛ ᴡʀɪᴛɪɴɢ! ᴍʏ ꜱᴛᴏʀɪᴇꜱ ᴀʀᴇ ᴡʀɪᴛᴛᴇɴ ᴀʀᴇ ʜᴏᴡ ɪ ᴡᴀɴᴛ, ᴀɴᴅ ɪ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴀᴄᴄᴇᴘᴛ ᴀɴʏᴏɴᴇ ᴛᴇʟʟɪɴɢ ᴍᴇ ʜᴏᴡ ᴛᴏ ᴡʀɪᴛᴇ ᴍʏ ꜱᴛᴏʀʏ; ᴄʀɪᴛɪᴄɪꜱᴍ ɪꜱ ꜰɪɴᴇ***

**ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʙᴇ ᴀ ꜱɪʟᴇɴᴛ ʀᴇᴀᴅᴇʀ, ꜱʜᴀʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜᴛꜱ**

**©ℝ𝔸𝔼 - 𝟚𝟘𝟚𝟙**


End file.
